MAG-7
The MAG-7 is a pump-action shotgun manufactured by Techno Arms PTY of South Africa since 1995. History and design The MAG-7 was developed as a close quarters combat (CQB) weapon, which would combine the aspects of a compact submachine gun and a pump shotgun. The design incorporates a 5-round box magazine that is placed within the pistol grip. This, along with the research showing that standard 12 gauge cartridges provide more than adequate stopping power at the close ranges for which the weapon was designed, led to the use of a special 12 gauge cartridge measuring 2.36 inch (60 mm) in length. The use of the MAG-7 with these cartridges yields an effective range of 45 yards (41.1 m), although they have a proven lethality to 90 yards (82 m). The MAG-7 also has a detachable, top-folding sheet metal stock. There were two models initially manufactured—the original MAG-7, and civilian-legal model, called the MAG-7 M1, which features a longer barrel and fixed wooden stock to comply with the requirements of the National Firearms Act, and of the gun laws of many countries other than the United States of America, of a barrel length of 18 inches (457 mm) or more and an overall length of 26 inches (660 mm) or more. In this non-NFA configuration, however, the original concept of the weapon as an extremely compact hard-hitting tool for CQB and backup is defeated. Service Although the design concept was geared towards law enforcement and military close quarters combat scenarios, there was inadequate demand for the weapon in the due to some problematic design issues in its conception. One such design feature was safety lever on the left side of the stamped steel receiver, above the pistol grip. The actuation of this lever is not possible without removing the left arm from the pump, and is difficult if the operator is wearing gloves. The same problem exists for the slide lock button. These problems were mainly found in the early models exported to the United States of America. The company then focused its attention on these issues and were solved by reducing the resistance of the safety lever and over-ride slide lock button. The user can now operate both levers effectively and easily without taking the left hand off the pump. Another issue that plagued the MAG-7 was the 7.7 Kgf trigger pull. It was also addressed by the manufacturer and reduced to an industry standard 3.5Kgf Proprietary ammunition The original 12 gauge × 60 mm cartridges are difficult to obtain, however Aguila Ammunition Company of Mexico's "Mini-Shells" can be substituted but will not function 100% with the MAG-7 magazine. 3 rounds can be usually be loaded and fired with some reliability. Standard 12 gauge cartridges can also be modified to comply with the 60 mm chamber requirement. Techno Arms also stocks these cartridges from No 5, AAA, SSG and the riot rubber bullet. Current status The manufacturer, Techno Arms (PTY) Ltd., located in Modderfontein, Gauteng, South Africa, as of March 2012 is active and is marketing the MAG-7 in three versions: the standard MAG-7, the civilian-legal MAG-7 M1, and the M7 Dual Riot, a combination weapon based upon the standard MAG-7, with a fixed metal stock and an up-mounted 37mm single-shot less-lethal launcher with tilting barrel, extremely reminiscent of the widely popular South-African Milkor Stopper 37/38 mm riot gun, which Techno Arms now also manufactures. Category:Weapons